stargateresurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
Military Drones
History Though most powers in the galaxy utilize the traditional fighter and bomber technology for their fleet carriers, many have decided it is unable to properly aid the fleet. Only a handful of factions use drone technology, as it is CPU-intensive and highly experimental. So far, only the Kualpuch rebel faction and Prometheus have begun to field drone armadas. ''Ousiakon Light Drone Dimensions: 4.8m L, 2.8 W, 2.8m H (unfolded) Faction: Kualpuch Meaning "108," the name refers to the number of drones devoted to a single drone carrier. These small craft are the bread-and-butter of the Haevris drone armada. They are armed with six light plasma cannons on their nose, set up in a triangle pattern. Due to the lack of pilot, the craft does not require the installation of inertial dampeners. Instead, it uses a primitive thrust drive with concentrated air canisters along the swept wings, allowing it to quickly spin in space to attack those behind it. This was also done to conserve vital electronics and materials for other craft, as well as streamline to process to produce more rapidly. ''Phortegoi Heavy Drone Dimensions: 18m L, 5m W, 2.8m H Faction: Kualpuch The name is a misnomer, meaning "transport," since these drones are nothing more than refurbished transport drones. However, one should not underestimate the power of these vessels. Only four can fit inside a drone carrier alongside the lighter models, but four is enough to cripple a standard Ha'tak. Four front-mounted heavy plasma cannons deliver the bulk of the damage while the crevasse at the stern supports any number of weaponry. Oftentimes at least one Phortega will sport a Cierto Bubble Generator to aid in search-and-destroy missions. They may carry shielding at the cost of two heavy plasma cannons. Otherwise, they are still heavily armored and can take as much damage as an Alkesh. ''Kastelloi'' Special Operations Carrier Dimensions: 20m L, 10m W, 6m H Faction: Kualpuch Referring to a mobile castle in the mythos of a long-dead species, this is the new ship of choice for any marine or expeditionary force. The main part of the drone is nothing more than a head filled with sensors, connected to a skeleton of metal scaffolding. Crates of varying cargo are then attached to the underbelly. Often a set of four rings are held in one crate, while the marines are in another. The other crates may hold ammunition or a vehicle, or perhaps even a folded-up Ousiakon. ''Photius'' Cloud Drone Dimensions: 10m L, 4m W, 3m H Faction: Kualpuch A gamma charge is shoved inside one of these drones, so as it is in flight it emits a steady stream of charged particles that inhibits shield recharge. A drone boat specialized in fieldwork will deploy upwards of 80 photius drones in order to maximize the efficacy of the fleet's high armor values. Once an enemy vessel's shielding begins to drop, it will see no respite unless it exits the prepared battlefield. If the fleet has enough spare gamma batteries and drones, it can create a 1.000.000 cubic kilometer cloud within thirty minutes. A normal drone can create a 100 cubic kilometer cloud by itself before the gamma radiation pierces the shielding and annihilates the drone itself. ''Sphinx'' Orbital Defense Drone Sphinx class starships were found to be subpar for fleet deployments by the new lord Prometheus. Scientist and engineers were set the task to find way for the ships to be used in a way that would be recourse effective. Soon enough all 25 of the ships were taken down piece by piece and used, along with tech from the lord Indra, to creat a orbital defense system. 50 of these large drones were created at first launch and were placed around Memphis in a organized pattern. The large weaponized drones were ran by an advanced AI created and run from deep underground beneath Tajnost. Engines: Ion Thrusters based on a rotating base that can either be free spinning or connected to small goa'uld designed thrusters providing just enough power to spin the much larger Ion based system. Weapons: 4 Ion Cannon Mk I Hull: Trinium Blockade Lt (A Lighter version of the armor found on the Nephilim class warships. The lighter material and thinner armor makes this ship shielded from smaller weapons fire and spacial debris. A full on blast from any larger weapon will strip the armor at best, destroying the drone at worst. Shields: None Power Systems: A mk I naquadria generator (Charges in bursts to provide the system with spurts of energy designed to allow fast movement and fire while keeping sufficient output.) Control Systems: Advanced AI system Based under Tajnost Other: Low Power Cloak (Low powered cloaking system merely makes the drone a blurred background but is effective from greater distances) Carrying an escort of lighter powered drones that attach to moulded cavities that is the morphable armor of the main drone. These drones are Lion Drones mk I The drones are very agile using the AI and sometime free spinning thrusters to weave between shots with either supreme accuracy or complete unpredictability. The ships lay in wait cloaked and as an enemy gets within perfect range they deploy the escort drones off themselves and jump into position. The cloak only disengages when weapons begin firing and can be turned back on to save the drones but only two of three (cloaking, weapons, engines) can be powered at one time due to the size of the power systems. As testing proved very promising building began to place a grouping of these around both systems plus ways were being thought of to use these drones in battles and to protect newly taken worlds. ''Lion ''Swarm Drone The deployable weaponized drones used by the SCODD Engine: Ion thrusters (same type as SCODD just on as small scale as possible with only two onbaord) Weapons: Twin Mk III fighter based Shields: none Hull: mk I fighter based Power: mk i goa'uld generator Using the same AI system to control it this drone will sacrifice itself to take out a threat to the main drone merely keeping enemy drones, fighters, and missiles from tracking and destroying the elusive things. Or can go a very mild offense to enemy fighter/drones using the same tactics as it's big brother.